Piano
by toyhto
Summary: Reguluksen elämä ahdettuna Kalmanhanaukion, Thamesin ja mustan pianon väliin. Oneshot.


nimi: Piano  
kirjoittaja: toyhto  
päähenkilö: Regulus Musta  
ikäraja: K+  
genre: angst, one-shot  
summary: _Kylmä, valkoiseksi maalattu puu poltti sormissa ja riitasoinnut korvissa, ja se oli enemmän totta kuin mikään pitkään aikaan, ja minun teki mieli huutaa._

--

**Piano**

Petturuudesta tuli tapa.

Minä olin aina se, jonka sormet olivat hieman liian pitkät pysymään omalla paikallaan. Isä toivoi minusta pianistia, mutta minä en jaksanut istua paikallani eikä isä jaksanut kauaa toivoa. Vuosien päästäkin minulle puhuttiin siitä, miten sormeni olivat pitkät kuin luodut pianon koskettimille, ja ehkä juuri siksi minä en koskaan antanut niiden jäädä siihen.

Mutta sormeni keksivät muuta tekemistä. Äiti huusi pikkuleipien perään, kun ne katosivat purkeista ja lipastonlaatikoista, mutta minä en koskaan tunnustanut. Äiti ei ehkä väsynyt huutamiseen niin kuin isä toivomiseen, mutta äidin ääneen hiipi katkera sävy ja se riitti kertomaan minulle, mitä jo tiesin. Pitkät sormeni sopivat parhaiten siihen kaikkeen, mihin niiden ei olisi pitänyt sopia.

Sirius nauroi minulle. Hän teki sen monta kertaa myöhemminkin, mutta minä muistan tuon kerran siksi, että juuri silloin minä ensimmäisen kerran tajusin suuttua hänelle. Me olimme nuoria, hän kolmetoista ja minä yhdentoista, siis aivan liian nuoria tajutaksemme mitä sellainen nauru saattoi tehdä. Tai riitely. Ja kun minä myöhemmin tajusin, riitelin vain entistä enemmän.

Silloin en. Silloin Sirius istui minun sängylläni ja rikkoi harmonian, jota siististi laitetut peitteenkulmat olivat yrittäneet luoda. Minä surin sänkyäni, Sirius ei; hän poimi jalkojaan alleen ja nauroi.  
"Mitä erikoista sun sormissa muka on?" hän virnuili. "Voi hyvä Merlin, et kai sä oikeasti usko siihen äidin paskanjauhantaan?"  
"En", minä sanoin ja ärtymys poltti suonissani hiljaisena virtana, joka silloin oli viatonta ja sai minut vain korottamaan ääntäni niin, että sen melkein kuuli. Melkein minäkin. "Minähän sanoin! Pitkät sormet ovat kätevät, niillä – "  
"Ihan sama osaatko sä varastaa keksejä", Sirius tuhahti ja oli tietysti oikeassa. "Et sä sillä tee yhtään mitään. Paitsi syöt. Hemmetti, ei sellaisella ole väliä maailmassa!"  
Minä en tietenkään tiennyt mitään maailmasta.

Myöhemmin ärtymys ei ollut enää viaton polte suonissa. Se kasvoi, hukutti minut itseensä ja omaan kaikenkattavaan epätoivoonsa, teki minusta tahdottoman nuken, joka koko ajan tiesi täsmälleen mitä oli tekemässä.

--

Sirius löi pianon kannen kiinni lähtiessään. Minusta se oli täysin turhaa, sillä en edes muistanut milloin hän olisi soittanut sitä. Ei kai koskaan. Hänelle riitti miten hän sai ivata minua, kun minä olin vielä liian pieni kieltäytyäkseni soittamasta kun ei huvittanut. Minä näin hänen silmänsä, kun hän kääntyi pois pianon luota paiskattuaan sen kannen alas. Piano oli mustaa puuta, jäykkää ja vakavaa, meidän sukumme ylpeys ja äidin toiveet; ja hän kääntyi ja tarttui matka-arkkuunsa niin kuin olisi riuhtonut mukaansa kaiken muunkin.

Hän ei pystynyt siihen. Kun hän oli läimäissyt oven kiinni vain järkyttääkseen kaikkia - ei meillä hakattu ovia muuten kuin ajatuksissa ja sanoissa - minä menin huoneeseeni ja suljin oven maltillisesti, sillä enhän minä ollut hän. Äiti ja isä eivät puhuneet minulle koko iltana ja harvoin sen jälkeenkään. Ehkä siksi he eivät koskaan tajunneet, ehkä siksi minä en.

Siriuksen äänet viipyivät talossa pitkään. Minä yritin peittää niitä nauramalla päin nurkkia, mutta hänen varjonsa ei väistynyt, ja myöhemmin minä näin sen peiliin katsoessani. Sillä meidän silmissämme oli aina jotain samaa, ja vaikken minä koskaan tiennyt mitä, minulla oli epäilykseni. Ehkä se oli katkera kaarre silmännurkassa, tai ehkä ylpeys, jonka Sirius oli hakannut mennessään ja joka siksi oli piirtynyt hänen persoonaansa syvemmin kuin mikään muu, jos minä jotain tiesin.

Ehkä petturuus.

"Verenpetturi", äidin ääni toisti kerran toisensa jälkeen. "Verenpetturi, verenpetturi." Ja aina se ääni oli kaatumaisillaan eikä koskaan kaatunut, ei ennen kuin hän pääsi irti Siriuksen varjosta ja löysi äänensä uudelleen ja alkoi kirkua.

Kun minä lopetin nauramisen, aloin jättää sänkyni petaamatta ja sitten istua sen päällä niin, että se meni entistäkin sekaisemmaksi. Oljosta se oli järkyttävää vaikkei se sitä koskaan minulle sanonut, mutta kyllä minä tiesin, ja myöhemmin minäkin ajattelin niin. Mutta silloin oli pakko tehdä jotain, ja minulle jotain ei ollut niin kuin yläkerran nurkkahuoneeseen kirjoituskoneen kanssa katoaminen oli isälle tai kirkuminen oli äidille; minä jätin sänkyni petaamatta ja unohdin, että jotain voi hallita.

--

Bellatrix osasi nauraa paremmin kuin minä koskaan. Minun nauruni oli aina joko hysteerisyyttä tai siinä oli aavistus itkua tai epätoivoa, mutta serkku osasi nauraa niin, että tunsi itsensä täydellisesti ja hallitsi tilanteen. Minä olin kateellinen, mutta opin liian myöhään mitä sellainen nauru tekee. Miten se manipuloi ihmisen uskomaan siihen, mihin se vain tahtoo, muuttaa päämäärät ja kaiken sen, mitä minulla ei enää Siriuksen jälkeen kai ollut.

Vaikka Siriusta onkin turha syyttää. Minä syytin: heittelin tavaroita päin seiniä ja kerran Oljoa, mutta jälkikäteen hävetti niin että sen lopetin. Varastin keksejä ja ripottelin ne pihatielle puluille, jotka kenties haluaisivat vapauteen, ja sitten kasvoin ja tajusin kuinka turhaa se oli.

Kuinka vapautta ei ollut.

Ja tein päätökseni itse, tein niistä jokaisen vaikka kaikki johtivatkin aina vain huonompaan suuntaan. En ensin ymmärtänyt, miksi Bellatrix oli niin kiinnostunut minusta, mutta ymmärsin tarpeeksi pian ja häntäkin minun on siis turha syyttää, vaikka hänen katkera naurunsa houkuttelikin minua siihen kaikkeen. Mutta omin käsin minä puin mustan kaavun ylleni niin kuin Musta ainakin ja annoin itseni uskoa tavoitteisiin, jota ei ollut syytä lausua ääneen koska eihän niitä todella ollut. Oman käteni minä ojensin poltettavasti ja katsoessani tatuointia nauru oli kadonnut.

En tiedä, mihin se katosi. Olisi ollut paljon luontevampaa, jos se olisi kadonnut Siriuksen lähdettyä, sillä jälkikäteen oli tietysti tavattoman hyvä analysoida itsensä ja elämänsä pieniin ahtaisiin normeihin ja päätellä, että Siriuksen lähtö oli minulle kova pala. Olihan se. Miten minä näin veljeni pettävän meidät kaikki ja itsensä ja luovuttamaan ja miten myöhemmin minä itse tein samoin ja tein ja tein ja tein kunnes olin mennyttä, niin kuin alusta saakka.

Minä halusin ihmeitä, toisille oli tärkeintä saada jotain aikaan. Minä hävisin aina. Olin nuori liittyessäni kuolonsyöjiin ja vielä nuorempi olin tajutessani, ettei sillä touhulla ollut minulle tarjottavana enää mitään. Se ei ollut sitä mitä minä olin, sillä minun vereni oli Siriuksen veri alusta asti ja niin minäkin olin petturi. Mutta tietysti oli välttämätöntä kuvitella hetken uskovansa johonkin, jotta saattoi pettää itsensä ja vaihtaa mielipidettä ja kadottaa kaiken, mitä ei koskaan ollut ollutkaan.

"Sinä olet hyvä poika", sanoi isä. Sitten hän kohotti viinilasin taas huulilleen ja minä näin lasittuneen ilmeen hänen silmissään. Taas hän ajatteli sanoja ja niiden järjestystä ja merkitystä tajuamatta, ettei sillä ollut kerrassaan mitään väliä; että kaikki millä oli väliä oli jo mennyt ja vain me olimme jäljellä, ja meitä hän ei koskaan todella nähnyt.

En minäkään. Minä syytin häntä kaikesta niin kuin syytin kaikkia muitakin, ja jokaisella syytöksellä tiesin olevani itse syypää, se joka olisi kuulunut teloittaa kun kaikki meni pieleen kerta toisensa jälkeen.

--

Äiti ei koskaan lakannut tuijottamasta minun sormiani kaihoisasti. Sen jälkeen kun olin joskus Siriuksen lähdön ja kuolonsyöjiin liittymisen välillä kadonnut omaan maailmaani, hän ei katsonut minua silmiin kuin muutaman kerran: silloin kun kuuli, että minusta oli tullut kuolonsyöjä, ja silloin kun tajusi, etten minä koskaan todella olisi sitä. Mutta sormiini hän katsoi, tuijotti niitä silmieni sijasta ja näytti siltä, kuin olisi kaivannut niiden tekevän ihmeet, joita minä itse en koskaan osannut tehdä.

Minulla oli pianistin kädet. Tiesin sen kyllä enkä koskaan koskenut pianoon, en koskaan sen jälkeen kun kaksitoistavuotiaana opin läimäyttämään kannen kiinni kuten Sirius myöhemmin, ja kun opin sanomaan etten halunnut soittaa. Minun piti saada tehdä asiat väärin viimeiseen saakka. Äiti huusi ja lahjoi ja uhkaili ja vaikka minä menetin pehmoleluni, sillä ei ollut väliä – minusta ei tullut pianistia.

Yhtä hullu minusta kyllä tuli. Kun tajusin, ettei pimeyden lordin ajatuksissa ollut mitään minua varten, hiivin pianon ympärillä öisin ja katselin kasvojani sen mustankiiltävästä pinnasta. Minä näytin kuolleelta. Poskeni olivat kuopilla, huuleni rohtuneet, silmät katsoivat aina jonnekin muualle. Ehkä minuun itseeni. Ehkä minä en koskaan tajunnut maailmaa sen takia, että tuijotin aina itseeni; ehkä sekin oli valhe.

Ja kun minä petin itseni ja kaikki muut viimeisen kerran; kun törmäsin uteliaisuudessani ja siinä samassa hulluudessani vanhoihin kirjoihin, joita ei olisi pitänyt olla olemassa, ja tajusin liikaa vain siksi, ettei minulla ollut mitään syytä kunnioittaa pimeyden lordia – silloin palasin pianon luo ja painoin otsani sitä vasten. Se oli kylmä niin kuin minäkin, kova ja kylmä ja himmeä enkä enää nähnyt itseäni siitä, sillä se oli niin pölyssä. Kuten minäkin.

Mutta se selvisi siitä.

Minä kaivoin itseni yhä syvemmälle, törmäsin seiniin juostessani ja silti juoksin aina vain eteenpäin, hapuilin pimeässä kykenemättä uskomaan, että valoa oli. Siriukseen törmäsin Vuotavassa noidankattilassa hieman ennen kuin kuolin. Hän istui Lupinin kanssa sivupöydässä ja näin tumman loisteen hänen silmissään, kun hän näki minut, minut ja minun kuolleet kasvoni.

"Mitä helvettiä sä teet?" hän kysyi ja sitä minä mietin viimeiseen saakka.  
"Juon", sanoin ja sehän oli todempaa kuin moni muu asia, joita toiset pitivät totuuksina, minulla oli lasi edessäni ja se todisti kaiken vaikka olikin yhä aivan täynnä. "Eikä sulla sitä paitsi ole oikeutta kysyä."  
Hän halusi tietää miksi ei, mutta ei koskaan kysynyt, ja minä olin liian viisas puhumaan sellaista mitä en tiennyt.

Mutta hän nieli kysymyksensä viimeiseen saakka, nojasi kyynärpäänsä pöytään ja minä mietin, miksi hän viipyi niin kauan pois Lupinin luota. Lupinin tähden hän kuitenkin oli pettänyt meidät, ja niiden muiden, eikö hänen olisi pitänyt todistaa se nyt minulle? Se, että hän yhä ajatteli niin?  
"No mitä sulle kuuluu?"  
"Ei mitään", minä sanoin. Olin tavallaan oikeassa, sillä eihän minulle kuulunutkaan kovin pitkään. Ei enää monta viikkoa.  
"Sä pääsit viime keväänä Tylypahkasta."  
Minä nauroin. "Äiti järjesti kauheat juhlat. Hemmetti, minä en oikeastaan kiinnostanut ketään. Ne vaan kyselivät, olivatko huhut totta."

Minä puristin huuleni yhteen ja nauroin niiden takana Siriuksen silmille, joihin kysymys ja hämmästys ja uteliaisuus asettuivat heti niin kuin olin halunnutkin. Olin hyvilläni, että yhä pystyin saamaan sen aikaan hänessä.

"Ovatko ne?" hän kysyi ja tuijotti lasiaan, ja siitä minä tiesin, että hän oli kutakuinkin tosissaan.  
"Mitkä huhut?" minä kysyin ja hymyilin.  
Hän iski lasin pöytään. "Kyllä sä helvetti tiedät! Kaikki muutkin tuntuvat tietävän!"  
Minä nojasin kyynärpääni pöytää vasten niin kuin hän vain hetkeä aiemmin, ja jälkikäteen se pelotti minua enemmän kuin mikään muu; se miten minä kuvittelin pettäneeni kaikki yksi kerrallaan ja silti me ilmeisesti yhä olimme veljiä, kyynärpää pöydällä yhdisti meidät ikuisesti vaikka me halusimmekin kiskoa ne siteet irti ja polttaa.

Sirius tuijotti minua epäuskoisena, sillä tokihan hän tiesi, että minä tiesin mistä hän puhui. Minä tiesin mitä minusta puhuttiin, ja olin vain hyvilläni, koska ne huhut saivat loukkaantuneen ilmeen Siriuksen silmiin ja sitä minä kai koko elämäni olin hakenutkin, ainakin siitä saakka kun olin oppinut suuttumaan.  
"Älä viitsi", hän sanoi ja madalsi ääntään. Ei sellaista sanottu ääneen ja jopa hän tajusi sen. "Ne kuolonsyöjäjutut. Hemmetti, Regulus, et kai sinä – "  
"Älä usko kaikkea mitä sulle sanotaan", minä varoitin niin kuin pikkuveljeä varoitetaan: puoliksi hymyillen ja puoliksi vakavissani, sillä niinä hetkinä kun yhä saatoin ajatella selkeästi, tajusin, että oli parempi että vain yksi hukkui kuin jos molemmat olisivat tehneet niin. "Osa niistä on kyllä totta."

Oli oikein sanoa niin silloin, sillä minä en enää nähnyt Siriusta. Viikkoa myöhemmin luin lehdestä, miten hienosti hän oli onnistunut jossain aurorioppilaiden tehtävässä; miten hänen loistelias tulevaisuutensa olisi siinä, kun hän yrittäisi kädet verillä tappaa minut. Sillä niin minä kuvittelin tietäväni ja niin ehkä kuvitteli hänkin, vaikka me olimme molemmat väärässä.

--

Minä kuolin sateeseen ja loskaan, pimeille kujille ja varjoihin, vereksi seinille ja maahan, joka ei välittänyt. Ja niin se oli kai tarkoitettukin. Minä tiesin mitä tein, tiesin sen jokaisessa solussani ja ajatuksessani, tunsin sen unissani ja hengityksessäni ja käsissäni kun ne vapisivat tai olivat vaiti, ja suussani joka kuivui vaikka join kuinka, ja silti minä lähdin hirnyrkin perään ja löysin sen. Se oli elämäni pahin virhe, viimeinen niistä ja se joka ratkaisi kaiken, sinetöi leikin joka oli tuomittu epäonnistumaan.

"Regulus, mitä sinulle kuuluu?" kysyi isä ja katsoi minun olkapääni yli. Käänsin päätäni vain nähdäkseni mitä siellä oli, mutta näin vain hämähäkinseitit nurkissa ja pianonkulman ja kai se oli jotain enemmän kuin minä olin, kun hän sitä niin katsoi.  
"Hyvää."  
"Hyvä", hän sanoi ja räpäytti silmiään. Kai hän yritti nähdä minut, mutta oli liian kauan katsonut harhaan.  
"Niin on", minä myönsin. "Kuinka kirjoittaminen sujuu?"  
"Huonosti", hän sanoi ja hänen otsansa rypistyi, harmaantuvat hiukset valahtivat hetkeksi silmien eteen ja minun oli helppo tajuta, miten paljon minä jonain päivänä muistuttaisin häntä, jos minulla olisi päiviä. "Ne eivät tule ikinä valmiiksi. Kirjat, siis. Ne vain temppuilevat… temppuilevat… minun ajatukseni… aina solmussa…"

Minä hymyilin hänelle ja annoin katseeni seurata häntä, kun hän käveli rappuset ylös haparoiden silmillään tukea kaikesta, josta sitä ei voinut saada. Hänen huoneensa ovi kolahti ja myöhemmin ikkuna, kun hän taas heitti pieleen menneitä kirjoituksia vasten lasia toivoen, että jokin särkyisi. Varmasti särkyi, mutta jos hän joskus näki sen, minä en ollut enää tuota tapahtumaa todistamassa.

Mutta jollain tavalla olin surullinen. Sen jälkeen en kai ollutkaan, sillä nähdessäni äitini viimeisen kerran en enää osannut surra. Hän oli pyyhkinyt Siriuksen varjon silmistään sieluunsa ja oppinut kiljumaan, ja niinpä hän tuli sisään kiljuen matalalla äänellä sitä millaiset häät jotkut järjestäisivät ja miten hän halusi päästä järjestämään minulle häitä, ja minä astuin syrjään ja hymyilin sieltä. Hän ei huomannut.

Kai minun olisi pitänyt sääliä häntäkin. Hän ei koskaan päässyt järjestämään minulle häitä. Kenties se olikin hänen elämänsä suuri vastoinkäyminen, se että hän menetti molemmat poikansa ennen kuin sai etsiä heille morsiamet, tai ettei hän saanut tepastella ympäri salia nostelemassa viinilasia oman lapsensa häissä. Ehkä se oli hänen vastoinkäymisensä siinä missä minun oli törmätä seiniin.

Enkä minä osannut sääliä. Hän lähti taas, kuulemma Lontooseen tai jonnekin, eikä minua kiinnostanut, sillä sinne minäkin olin menossa. Hirnyrkki painoi minun taskussani niin kuin kilo rautaa tai jokin, joka tappaa, mutta vaikka minä tiesin että siitä oli päästävä eroon, en halunnut vielä tehdä sitä. En varsinkaan kotonani. Se oli jotain, jonka sirpaleet minä halusin heittää Thamesiin ja tippua sitten perässä, jos minun kerran piti. Ja epäilemättä minun piti, sillä jokainen pala minusta huusi, että ne olivat jo jäljilläni ja vain odottivat saadakseen tappaa minut.

Sinä iltana minä soitin pianoa.

Sormeni olivat yhä pitkät niin kuin aina ennenkin, mutta vuodet olivat ruostuttaneet ne, eivätkä ne enää taipuneet koskettimille. Minä en välittänyt. Isä tuskin kuuli siitä säveltäkään, hän oli jo kadonnut kirjoituksiinsa, ja äiti oli Lontoossa, ja niin minä saatoin soittaa vain itselleni. Mitä muuta minä olisinkaan soittanut kuin virheitä virheiden perään?

Pyyhin koskettimet pois pölystä sormenpäilläni ja kuuntelin pianon epävireisiä huutoja, suljin silmäni ja kuvittelin osaavani soittaa. Kylmä, valkoiseksi maalattu puu poltti sormissa ja riitasoinnut korvissa, ja se oli enemmän totta kuin mikään pitkään aikaan, ja minun teki mieli huutaa.

Thamesin vesi oli kylmää.


End file.
